


Data Soong One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: Don't read if this will trigger you, please. Reader suicides and Data is left sticking the pieces together again.





	1. Geodri's Idea, All His Idea

Data had planned this moment since Geordi planted the idea in his head. You were a new engineer on the Enterprise, and Geordi wanted to welcome you to the team. Data and Geordi started working on this two weeks, five days, thirteen hours and twelve ago. That was when they found out from Guinnan that you arrive at Ten Forward at exactly 19:41 every time you have the morning shift.  
When you arrived, everything looked normal, so you sat down on the corner stool. Guinnan saw you come in and brought your usual, (favorite drink).  
“Thanks Guinnan.”  
Suddenly your commanding officers were next to you drink in hand.  
“What’s up (f/n)?” Geordi casually asked taking the seat next to you.  
“Just drinking (fav. drink).” you replied confused.  
“We would like to welcome you to the Enterprise,” Data informed you staring into your eyes.  
“Thanks,” you replied. “I should go. I have a report to write.”  
On your way out, Data lightly grasped your arm pointing you toward Commander Riker. Riker was in a dress that was clearly not his, and Deanna was in a suit clearly not hers.  
Out of no where, you started go giggling and Geordi gasped for breath. You turned to see Data looking at you with a smile.  
“What?”  
“I like your laugh.”  
“Well good. I like your smile.” You returned the compliment.


	2. Planet side

You and Data were on an away mission to collect fauna. Currently, you were picking flowers in a meadow for a pollen sample. The flowers, you noticed, had blue stems and neon petals. The trees had yellow trunks and blue leaves, and the sky was purple at midday. Turning around to look for different fauna, you noticed Data staring at you. His gaze was soft yet calculating yet he had a smile. You had to admit under the purple sun, he was handsome.  
Being nice you softly questioned if you could help him.  
“Yes,” Data replied moving in carefully. “I wanted to know if I could kiss you.”  
You didn’t even think before you stated,“Did Will ask you to do this? I knew I shouldn’t have told him! Well, I didn’t know so to speak, but I knew I should have just kept it to myself. ”  
You rambled on until Data softly kissed your cheek.  
“The Commander did not ask me to do anything.” informed Data. “In fact, I asked him for advice on the matter. So I am sincere when I ask can I kiss you?”  
Instead of verbally answering, you kissed his completely kissable lips. It felt like eternity, but you reveled in the moment never wanting to leave it. Sadly you needed air, so you broke apart smiling yet gasping for breath. Looking into his perfectly yellow eyes, you hoped that wouldn’t be the last time.


	3. Massage

You were forced to stay on duty in Engineering for 40 straight hours with an occasional short break. Everything from the warp conduits to the lights were mucked up. There were some machines that had one thing wrong but you had to go through half of it to fix it or everything but one thing was wrong. Those were the worst, but the warp conduits had to be the worst. You bad to fix them without either Geordi or Data who were fixing the weapons guidance system. And the absolute worst part of the two days was that none of you figured out what happened, but after everything was fixed nothing broke down.  
You considered it a blessing when Geordi told you you could have the next day or two off. You thanked him and slept for your record time of ten hours before you started reading. You probably read two books before you heard someone at your door. You told them to come in and you saw Data. You figured it was his off time before you realized you didn’t know what to do. You had talked to him on shift but that was it.  
After a few moments of silence, Data asked if there was anything he could do to help you relax. Not knowing what he meant, you asked for him to elaborate.  
Data stuttered out,“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
You agreed to it after thinking about it. So the next hour consisted of the two if you talking about everything from Spot to Sherlock Holmes. At the end of his visit, you thought that the 40 hours were worth it.


	4. Time Travel Sucks

You were on the way to headquarters for your duty roster since the Enterprise 1701 crew was stuck unless reassigned. You were a lieutenant in Engineering about to be thrown through a loop. You proceeded to enter the elevator at the wrong moment and end up disappearing. You were the question of the century about to be solved 100 years later on the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D.

The main staff was on the bridge at the time waiting for their arrival at Quadra Sigma to help the survivors of a methane explosion. Then, Q suddenly made his appearance on the bridge. Unwantingly with him was you, the mystery of the century that no one could figure out. The question everyone had asked was ‘where did you go?’ and no one knew until now. Except, no one noticed you on the side of the bridge when Q was the focus of the crew. You of course had no clue what was occurring and wanted to ask the man closest who happened to be a Commander if this culture was the same as the one you came from.

Q then pronounced his ‘government’s’ wish to discuss the opinion the Q continuum has of humanity. The man you believe to be the Captain says they can discuss it after helping people of Quadra Sigma, but Q tries to negotiate in his way to get them to stop and listen. Q then announces your presence to the crew in hope of grabbing their attention and boy does it. Commander Riker, who was closest, turned and bore you down as if to enforce what Q stated.

“What is your name, Lieutenant?” the Commander asks looking over your outdated outfit.

“I am Lieutenant (f/n) (l/n), sir. May I ask where I am?” you answer hesitating between sentences and looking around the room at the difference that was very obvious. “And why there is a Klingon on the bridge when they were attacking us not too long ago?”

The Commander looked at you as if you were speaking in binary code instead of English. He then looked over to the supposed Captain who was looking just as confused. Looking around, you noticed no one else was in the correct colour outfit and was looking at you like a ghost. You shuffled uncomfortably until the ‘admiral’ stole the attention with a cough.

The ‘admiral’ smirked smugly asking, “Will you listen to me now?”

The Captain was brought back to the now and replied just as harsh as before, “No. We have a mission and dying people to save on Quadra Sigma. Let us go Q and we will discuss it when we have the time.”

“Your kind is always dying and suffering. Besides, time doesn’t work right now, so we have the time now.” Q smirked and changed into your type of captain uniform.

You caught your ground and ventured over to the Captain and held your hand out, “I believe I am under your command for now Captain?”

The older man focused on you, took your hand and filled in, “Picard, Captain Picard. You are on the USS Enterprise 1701-D. The year is 2364.”

It was your turn to look at him in disbelief and said, “Is this a test sir? I don’t remember being transported. I was just. Did you say USS Enterprise 1701-D? That can’t be right. USS Enterprise 1701 is being remade after her neck got snapped and crashed on Altamid when we received a distress call. I was just in Yorktown about to receive orders. Is this where I am supposed to recreate the Enterprise parts? Also, the year is 2263 not 2364.”

The crew around pitied you knowing it couldn’t be that easy coming from a century in the past with no clue of what happened. Except Data had noticed a difference between your story and the records, so he spoke up after noticing no one else was going to talk.

“Lieutenant (l/n),” you turned to face the man who spoke, “you said the year was 2263. The USS Enterprise 1701 was launched in 2266 not 2263 for it was still in the making. There is no planet that we know as Altamid and where is this Yorktown? Additionally, your outfit is not standard uniform on any ship at any time.”

“Excuse me Lieutenant Commander, if I may comment.” you stopped looking for permission from the superior officer. “I was on the USS Enterprise when it started its’ mission to save Vulcan from Nero’s attack in 2258 and 2259. I was there when we had to defeat Khan in 2259 and 2260. That was the year my Captain died and came back from the dead with Khan’s blood. I was there when we crashed onto Altamid and was kept in a camp slowly dying one by one while a previous Captain killed us off for not having the item my Captain was trying to give to a warring faction as a peace offering. The year is 2263. I was there when the one person who had the information was killed after having it pried from her for her fellow shipmates. I was there when this occurred and I definitely know that Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and the rest of the crew are the ones who brought the Enterprise out of space dock to stop Nero in the year 2258. Captain Pike was taken and Kirk was given command in 2258. That was what happened ask anyone.”

You turned hoping to get support and saw confusion instead. You backed away towards the side railing in which you arrived on. You made sure to stay away from the Klingon that shouldn’t be on the bridge wearing a uniform of a Starfleet command or helm officer. The Captain was wearing an engineering, operations or security uniform which confused you further.

The Captain motioned for you to approach and you followed him into his ready room with Data following after. You sat down after being told to and were ready to burst.

“Lieutenant, according to our history books, the USS Enterprise 1701 was launched in 2265 with Captain Kirk as her only Captain, no Pike. Khan was fought in 2285 and Spock was the one who died and returned, not Kirk.” the Captain explained it in a soft voice but you were dead stuck on your story.

“Sir, what I don’t understand is why I am here. I’m just an engineer,” you asked not expecting an answer.

“We don’t know that ourselves Lieutenant. For us, you have been missing since the Enterprise’s first year out in space mysteriously gone missing from the ship in the middle of nowhere.” The Captain continued still answering you. “Lieutenant Commander Data will be in charge of helping you integrate with your time here once our mission is done since you never return in history at least for us.”

You back down and nod asking where you should go for now. The Captain asks Wesley Crusher to show you around while he deals with Q and Quadra Sigma. You followed the acting ensign into the smaller turbolift and to a Ten Forward. You were brought to the table most hidden and brought a glass of water. You thanked him and waited there while he left for his duties. You expected Data to pick you up from there when he was done and that is what he did, three days later. You had mainly sat there the three days and waited for the very pale man to introduce you to ‘modern’ life and times.

You noticed that the Lieutenant Commander didn’t use contractions and spoke logically like Spock. You found it refreshing in a homey sort of way. Data spoke about the possibility of you being from an alternate timeline’s past. You thought about it trying to determine what the difference was that changed it all. Nero. Nero was the difference. According to the computer, Nero was a Romulan from this time era not a figure of the past that destroyed Vulcan. You kept that to yourself along with the rest of the differences such as ages, places and peoples.

You did ask, “Why is there a Klingon on board? Are we not enemies? They did try to kill us just last-. Never mind, that didn’t happen. Can I see a picture of your Kirk and crew?”

Data handed over a padd with the information and you almost dropped it from utter refusal and whispered, “They look so old.”

Data looked confused this time and asked, “They are only 58 years of age or older.”

You gave him a slight disbelieving stare before looking at the photo saying, “Chekov was 17 when he joined the Enterprise against Nero. Kirk was 25 and Spock was 28. Need I go on? They look so old here and so unlike my friends.”

No matter how difficult the years were for you, you passed Starfleet Academy’s test to see if you were fit for duty and continued in Engineering. You were friends with Geordi and Data and all you wanted was to see your old crew again. Despite that want, you stayed in the now and helped your dear friend adjust to having emotions after never having them before. That was how the rest of your life was spent, in an alternate reality future helping an android feel emotions.


	5. TW: Suicide Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if this will trigger you, please. Reader suicides and Data is left sticking the pieces together again.

You didn’t show up for your shift that morning oh so long ago. You were given a few minutes before the Commander asked the computer for your position and told the Doctor and Data to go check on you. You didn’t open your door and once the pair entered they knew why. You had overdosed on pain medication. You left a short note on the desk that could be interpreted as a suicide note, but Data wasn’t so sure. It was addressed to Data and said one of the saddest things, “No one has ever made me feel more special than you have.”

Data’s thoughts ran over every time the two of you talked, met, negotiated, worked and wrote. He thought of every single thing associated with suicidal people and couldn’t find a single clue to hint to you wanting to kill yourself. Not a single thing. You didn’t write anything extra anything, read anything different, talk any differently, work any more or less. Nothing was different.

Data then thought back to your first date with him. You brought him Amaryllis and Daisies which mean worth beyond beauty and innocence with purity. The date itself was on the holodeck at a respectively old dinner in the Chicago area called House of Kobe. It was a dinner date where they chatted and talked about everything from Japanese history to Andorian ales. The date itself was a positive memory to him until you had died where it turned sour. Just like Natasha, you died and the memories stuck without a care that they hurt him in their own way.

It got worse when Data got the emotion chip. Data realized just how much you meant to him and the memories were always on his mind. Always trying to see where he could have saved you, where he could have done something different. Something that would have told you that you mattered to the crew and to him. You were forever and always in his memory.

The third year anniversary of your death is when Data finally was able to go back to that dinner. The dinner that you had kissed him in. The dinner you had admitted you liked him as more than a friend. The dinner where you were last seen before your death. The dinner where he could have saved you. The dinner where Data’s heart was crushed. The dinner where he was finally able to breathe again. The dinner where he wished he could eat. The dinner where you told your secrets. The dinner that you grew up around on Earth.

The fourth year anniversary was a normal day that Data worked through. The fifth anniversary is when Deanna approached him to help with the feelings of hurt. That was the first time Data had punched a wall in pure anguish. Data was in that same dinner just reminiscing when you appeared as a hologram. Data knew what it was but didn’t have the heart to tell the computer to get rid of your image. You weren’t coming back and that was when Data punched the wall. Data just wanted you back.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Data were among the small group to stay planetside while the storm subsided before continuing the ‘mission’. The arrangements had been made by the local government and the captain couldn’t refuse. You stayed with Data in the quarters assigned to you planetside. You knew that Data didn’t sleep, but that didn’t stop the locals from giving you two a room with three beds. The storm lasted through the night, so you were up doing your work that night listening to the thunder and watching the lightning flicker across the sky.

At one point, you believed that you had the room to yourself because of how quiet Data was. You decided in that silence to sit outside on the brief patio and and let your feet settle of the wet cement of sorts below. It felt like the streets of old cobblestone Scotland you visited once before leaving for assignment. The texture didn’t discourage you from sitting there staring into nothingness. You didn’t notice Data until he appeared in your peripheral vision. You looked up to see him giving you a curious look.

You decided you would explain, “Thunderstorms are great times to think. One’s thoughts can be cleansed like the hearth beneath being pelted with water as to clean it for continuous use. Plus, the water drizzling onto one’s feet is a pleasant sensation.”

Data seemed to take your explanation to heart for you bothered to explain instead of saying later, so Data asked, “We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

You nodded your head and continued staring into the rainy abyss until you felt rather than saw Data join you on the dry patio floor. You raised your hand in front of him for a non verbal permission to take his hand. When he raised his hand into yours, you placed your hand and his in the rain. You saw the wonderment cross his face as he kept his hand in yours getting pounded by silly rain.

You turned slightly to study Data and ended up full on scrutinizing him without realization. When Data turned to face you, you realized you were stuck in a pit of feelings that wouldn’t go away quickly.

You then decided there was no harm and instigated yourself for pain with your question, “Kiss me?”

You didn’t know what was more painful, the amount of time it took for Data to reply or the surprise that sprung onto his face despite a lack of emotion. The answer that you waited an eon for in your heart was his lips on yours. Soft yet firm against yours. You broke the kiss in the end for need of oxygen and settled yourself against Data as his arm encompassed you. To you, that was the best part of the away mission.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had been going wonderfully until you and Data went on your weekly date in the holodeck. Unluckily for the both of you, this week the two of you decided to participate in one of the newer adventure holostories. Neither of you read what it was about past the first statement to make sure it wasn’t too much in any direction.  
The first adventurous part was rock climbing and you took point. The cliff face was about half a mile up and a quarter mile long, so the journey was an upward incline going laterally. You and Data conversed about what your duties had brought today for about twelve minutes before a step dropped beneath Data’s step. He adjusted his step and the two of you continued on with no additional thought to the danger.  
Once you arrived at the end of the cliff face, you sat down and looked for a clue to where to continue to once Data appeared. You decided that the forest in a tint of blue was the fun way to go. Data appeared not too long after and you led the way hand in hand. The bluey forest turned out to be an underwater-on-land forest. There were fish swimming throughout the forest and they came from all kinds of worlds. You thought you saw a Xindi once, but you brushed it off as a history fact appearing through whales.  
You came to the end of the forest as the imaginary sun was going down over the blue hill, and suddenly the room shook and not of a quake. You heard Data call for the exit but nothing occurred. You suddenly knew the ship was malfunctioning and that the two of you were stuck on the holodeck. You decided to camp out on the hill with Data until the malfunction was fixed in case the holodeck was now a danger zone.  
The two of you sat with your backs to the woods and sat near the edge looking at the beautiful sunset. When you felt a sudden sharp pain in your back and chest, you gasped and saw Data quickly attack whatever had harmed you. You saw a reptilian Xindi lying at your side and knew that you were in serious danger. Data brought you down slowly onto your side as to avoid irritating the wound as he asked the computer for the exit again. Nothing happened again and he called the bridge for silence as his answer again.  
You brought your hand up to Data’s face and asked him two things, “Will you lay with me?”  
Data instantly agreed laying in front of you face to face as he looked heartbroken.  
The second sounded more like a statement than a question, “Sing me a lullaby.”  
Data was confused before asking which one and your reply was Clementine.  
Data’s voice was full of anguish when he sang, “In a cavern, In a canyon,   
Excavating for a mine,   
Dwelt a miner forty-niner,   
And his daughter Clementine.   
Oh my darling, Oh my darling,   
Oh my darling Clementine,   
You are lost and gone forever,   
Dreadful sorry Clementine.  
Light she was and like a fairy,   
And her shoes were number nine;   
Herring boxes, without topses,   
Sandals were for Clementine.  
Drove she ducklings to the water,   
Every morning just at nine;   
Hit her foot against a splinter,   
Fell into the foaming brine.  
Ruby lips above the water,   
Blowing bubbles, soft and fine;   
But Alas! I was no swimmer,   
So I lost my Clementine.  
When the miner forty-niner,  
Soon began to peak and pine,  
Thought he oughter “jine” his daughter,  
Now he’s with his clementine.  
In a corner of the churchyard,  
Where the myrtle boughs entwine,  
Grow the roses in their poses,  
Fertilized by Clementine.  
In my dreams she still doth haunt me,  
Robed in garments soaked in brine.  
Though in life I used to hug her,  
Now she’s dead, I’ll draw the line.”  
Your eyes were open but Data knew you dead and couldn’t continue. He felt a loneliness he hadn’t felt since Natasha had died. He couldn’t compute that you were gone and that if you had just gone to your dinner that you could be alive. He didn’t feel the rain as it soaked him or the Commander’s hand ten minutes later when Riker barged in seeing if you were there. Data couldn’t feel anything for you were gone from an imaginary Xindi on the holodeck.


End file.
